phineasandferbfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
The Ballad of Klimpaloon
" (Phiên bản tập phim) | hình ảnh = The_Ballad_of_Klimpaloon.jpg | chú thích = Love Handel trình diễn bài hát | ban nhạc = Love Handel với giọng nền Candace và Klimpaloon | ban nhạc 2 = Love Handel, Candace và Klimpaloon | tuyển tập = Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You! | thể loại nhạc = Rock | thời gian = 1:26 | bài kế trước = "Regular Sized Scrapbook" (Love Handel) "Punky Momo" (Candace) "Bicentennial Crab" (Klimpaloon) | bài tiếp theo = "Cool Song" (Candace) | đoạn nhạc = 220 px }} " (Phiên bản đĩa đơn) | hình ảnh = Summer_Belongs_to_You%21_soundtrack_cover_artwork.png | ban nhạc = Love Handel | ban nhạc 2 = Love Handel | tuyển tập = Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You! | thể loại nhạc = Rock | thời gian = 2:04 | bài kế trước = "Bouncin' Around the World" | bài tiếp theo = "Santa Claus Is Comin' to Town" | đoạn nhạc = 220 px}} " " là bài hát từ Đĩa đơn Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You! hát về Klimpaloon, một chiếc áo tắm cổ, viền trắng xanh lá, mà theo truyền thuyết, nó tồn tại ở vùng núi ranh giới giữa Tibel và Nepal trên Himalaya. Bài hát được thực hiện bởi Love Handel. Mặc dù bài hát không được dùng trong tập phim "Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!", một bản nhạc nền chơi một phần của bài hát được nghe trong tập "Bullseye!" lúc Lawrence mặc một bộ đồ bơi giống hệt Klimpaloon ở phần thi đồ bơi của cuộc thi tìm ra lãnh đạo của tố chức L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N.. Bài hát được đề cử cho cuộc thi Bài hát Hiện thực tại Lễ trao giải thưởng Âm nhạc ở Ba Bang, và với sự giúp đỡ của Phineas và Ferb, bài hát đã thẳng được giải thưởng. ("The Klimpaloon Ultimatum") Lời bài hát Phiên bản truyền hình Love Händel: Oh, oh, oh He stands in winter, he's striped and frozen He is completely out of style He got no hands, he got no feet All mouth and teeth, but he don't smile He's made out of wool, he's itchy to wear He's got broad stripes and savoir-faire He's out of place almost everywhere Since 1883 He's a costume out of time Both ridiculous and sublime Seems innocuous, but I'm Afraid he's scarin' me He's the magical old-timey bathing suit That lives in the Himalayas They call him Klimpaloon (Klimpaloon) If you're between Tibet and Nepal And you're quiet, you can hear the call Of Klimpaloon: (Klimpaloon) Klimpaloon (feat. Candace): Nang-nang-nang-nang-nang-nang-nang-nang-nang-nang! Love Händel: He stands in winter! CD Version Love Händel: Oh, oh, oh He stands in winter, he's striped and frozen He is completely out of style He got no hands, he got no feet All mouth and teeth, but he don't smile He's the magical old-timey bathing suit That lives in the Himalayas They call him Klimpaloon (Klimpaloon) All the sherpas think that he's just a fool Are you on a quest for a swimming pool? Tell me, Klimpaloon (Klimpaloon) Lives in the mountains (oh), the frozen mountains (oh) A land unfriendly and unmapped He's so short-sleevey (oh), more knit than weavy (oh) His lips are really, really chapped He's made out of wool, he's itchy to wear He's got broad stripes and savoir-faire He's out of place almost everywhere Since 1883 He's a costume out of time Both ridiculous and sublime Seems innocuous, but I'm Afraid he's scarin' me He's the magical old-timey bathing suit That lives in the Himalayas They call him Klimpaloon (Klimpaloon) If you're between Tibet and Nepal And you're quiet, you can hear the call Of Klimpaloon: (Klimpaloon) Klimpaloon: Nang-nang-nang-nang-nang-nang-nang-nang-nang! Bản dịch Thông tin cơ sở Sáng tác *Dan Povenmire *Jon Colton Barry *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh *Martin Olson Mã BMI #11885890 Nối tiếp Cước chú Thể_loại:Bài hát Thể_loại:Bài hát mùa 4 Thể_loại:Bài hát được Love Handel hát Thể_loại:Bài hát được Danny hát Thể_loại:Bài hát được Bobbi Fabulous hát Thể_loại:Bài hát được Sherman hát Thể_loại:Bài hát được Candace Flynn hát Thể_loại:Bài hát được Klimpaloon hát Thể_loại:T